Pathway Home
by Gleek26
Summary: I wanted to redo this story a little bit. Set after the break up in season 4x4. Klaine is the end. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson sat in his car shivering and trying to get warm with his Dalton hoodie that he had failed to return after he left Dalton for McKinely. After the break up with Kurt, things for Blaine had gone down hill. His dad had lost it, complaining about how if his son was going to be a '**', then he should be quiet about it and not shout it to the world. Eventually, it led to his father saying either he go straight or get out, so Blaine couldn't live a lie just to please people he was going to leave. He loved Kurt and he couldn't lie about that, even for a pretend home.

As shivers wracked his skinny frame, Blaine tried to get some sleep but it was a lost case. It was Christmas vacation so school was out for 3 weeks, meaning Blaine was left to fend for himself for that time. He could have told the Glee club, but after what he did to Kurt, he lost them as friends. No one in school even talked to him, or asked him if he was alright. He could feel the patronizing stares of his fellow classmates and so-called 'Friends'. To be honest with himself, he deserved what he got after what he did. Hell, he even hated himself for what he did.

Finally, after what felt like weeks but was probably only hours, Blaine finally felt himself get tired. So, curling up in the back seat of his car, Blaine felt his eyes drift shut as sleep finally came upon him. The feeling of dread filling him from top to bottom as he thought of the next day.

* * *

Burt Hummel was frustrated He was trying to get some Christmas shopping done for his family and the one thing he wanted to get Carol was sold out, so he had to go out of town to get it. The traffic was particularly bad that weekend as everyone had left their Christmas shopping till the last few weeks in December So, taking the dirt road that no one ever used to get to Columbus which took two hours, but considering the lack of traffic it would take 30 mins off his driving time.

As he drove watching the road ahead and listening the football game on the radio, Burt almost missed the Black 2009 mustang sitting on the side of the road. Confused, Burt pulled over, turned off the engine and walked over to the car. It looked a lot like Blaine's car, but it could be anyone's. Walking up to the drivers side of the black Mustang, Burt looked inside and almost fell over with shock.

Inside was Blaine, Kurt's ex, huddled in the back seat, shivering and curled into a tight ball obviously trying to keep warm. Not thinking, Burt opened the door and stuck his head inside to check on the kid. Reaching out, Burt laid a cold, rough hand on the boys face, who instantly moaned at the cool feeling it brought to his sweaty forehead. Frowning, Burt moved the seat so he could get a better look at the kid. He was really thin and was defiantly sick from when he put his hand on his head.

"Poor kid. How long have you been like this?" Burt asked himself. Sighing,Burt shook Blaine awake gently.

* * *

Blaine stirred and then shivered at the cold that was coming into his car. Blinking rapidly, Blaine looked to to see Burt Hummel staring at him with sad eyes. Panic filled Blaine's body and he jumped away from Burt which caused him to hit his head on the roof of his car. Groaning, Blaine looked at Burt.

"M-Mr. Hummel, w-what are you doing here?" Blaine asked while shivering again.

"Well, I was going shopping and I saw your car here and to find you sleeping in the back seat and it looks like you've been here for a while and your sick with fever. Blaine, how long have you been like this?" Burt asked in a rush.

Blaine looked at his cold and numb hand and said with out looking at his ex's father, "M-my dad kicked me out of his house 'cause I-I wasn't good enough to stay and I was lazy and he wanted me to go back to Dalton and I said no so he threw me out, literally. So I grabbed what I could and slept in my car. "

Burt gave him a sad look. What kind of father does that? "And when did this happen?"

Blaine looked at him with tear filled eyes and stuttered out his answer " A m-month."

"WHAT?!" Burt yelled. Blaine scooted away from him, flinching in the process. "Why didn't you come to me or Carol?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry unnecessarily After what I did to Kurt I deserve whatever's given to me. I deserve to sleep in my car and rot in hell." Blaine yelled through tears that were running down his cheeks.

Burt sighed and sat down next to Blaine and closed his door so the shivering boy wound get warm.

"Blaine I am mad at you about that, but that doesn't mean Carol and I don't still care about you. From what I saw you gave Kurt everything and I am very grateful for that. You know that no one can stop loving you that fast. Hell I was wondering why I haven't seen you in weeks and now that I now my anger is gone, I started to worry weather or not you were okay, and now I see that your not, and I want to help you." Burt looked at Blaine with sad eyes. The kid was crying, and shivering, but I don't think it's from the cold. Reaching out a hand, Burt lied it on Blaine's shoulder The boy flinched but didn't move so Burt pulled him from were he was sitting and held the sick boy.

After what felt like hours, Blaine's breathing started to even out and this scared Burt, because he needed to get Blaine to his car, so lifting the kids head off of his lap Burt opened the door, and got out. Closing the car door, Burt went to his truck and pulled it up to Blaine's so the kid didn't have far to walk. leaving the truck running with the heat on full blast, Burt helped a very sleepy Blaine out of the car and into the truck and buckled him in. Whimpering Blaine drew up his knees and fell asleep. Heading back to Blaine's car Burt grabbed his cloths and school stuff, with his car keys.

'I'll Come back for the car later' Burt though as he locked it up and go into his truck. Looking to make sure Blaine was secure, Burt started to drive back to his house.

As he drove he thought what cruel parents the Anderson's were. They kicked his son out because he didn't want to go to Dalton. There had to be something else missing. But he would have to figure that much out after Blaine gets better. Right now his main focus was to get Blaine better. Sure, he hurt Kurt but even Kurt wouldn't want him to die in the back seat of a car.

* * *

Carole was in the Hummel-Hudson house baking cookies and humming to the radio. Puttering another batch into the oven and went to sit down to read as she waited, when her cell phone went off. Looking down she saw it was Burt.

"Hello honey." She said sweetly.

"Hun, I have to ask you something. I have Blaine with me and he's not in very good shape and I am bringing him to our house, so can you get the first aid kit, and blankets. Lots of blankets please."

"Of course." Carole didn't have time to ask the questions that were running through her mind, the receiver beeped and went to dial tone. She gathered all the blankets she could and laid them out on the guest bed. She then gathered all the supplies she would need to do a check up on Blaine. Here is were being a nurse counts.

Five minutes later Burt walks into the house carrying a small, broken looking boy.

"What happened?" Are the first words Carole finds coming out of her mouth.

"I'll explain later. I still don't know the whole story." Burt said taking the boy up the stairs. He lays Blaine down on the guest bed and turn around. "I'm going to get his car, I will be back later." He says then walks out the door.

"Oh Blaine sweetie, what happened?" She whispers to herself as she starts on his check up.

Right as Carole is finishing up, she hear moans coming from the other side of the room. She turns around to see Blaine starting to stir. She walks over to him and hold his hand until he says one word.

"Help".


	2. Chapter 2

That's strange I don't remember being so warm.'

Moving a bit Blaine found that his whole body was aching and he was feeling trapped in what ever it was he was in. Moving his hands and pushing himself into a sitting position Blaine looked around and found he wasn't in his car, but in a bedroom. moving the blankets that he was bound in, Blaine swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Bad idea because once he stood up everything went vertical and Blaine went crashing to the floor.

Carol was finishing things in the kitchen when she heard the crash. Dropping everything she ran up the stars two at a time and rushed into the guest bedroom to find Blaine lying on the floor holding his stomach. Getting to her knees Carol looked at Blaine.

"Blaine? Sweetheart can you hear me?"

Blaine just whimpered and started to shake like a leaf. Carol started to get worried and scooped Blaine into her arms and got him back to bed.

'What happened to this poor boy?' Carole wondered as she checked to make sure that he was okay. She didn't want him to be alone so she sat next to the bed and pulled out a book from the bookshelf. A few minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Mom!" Finn called from down the stairs.

"In the guest room honey." She called back.

"Is there are reason, you are in the-" But Finn stopped short looking at the boy on the bed. "What is he doing here?" Finn yelled. Obviously still mad that he had hurt Kurt.

"Finn, step outside and I can explain it all." Carole said standing up.

"No. I want to know why you are sitting next to the boy that hurt Kurt."

"Finn let me explain before you get mad." Carole said trying to keep quite so Blaine doesn't awake.

"No! He doesn't belong here."

"Finn Hudson you listen to me!" Carole shouted. She was never one to shout. "Blaine's parents kicked him out. That's all I know right now. None of us know what is going on at the moment, and I still care for that boy whether you like it or not."

"Okay. I'm just going to go down stairs and watch the football game." Finn slowly backs out of the room. Carole breaths a sigh of relief and turns around to see Blaine trying to stand up.

"Blaine sweetie you need to lie back down."

"No Finn is right I don't belong here."

"Finn was not in the right mind set. No matter what you do, we will always care for you. Now lay back down and I will go get you some soup."

"Okay." Blaine said and lowered himself back onto the bed. Carole walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. She gathered a bowl of soup and walked back up to the guest room.

"Here you go Blaine, you eat. I'm going to finish up some chores I'll be back in about an hour."

"Thank you Carole." Blaine said taking the soup.

Carole walked out of the room and started cleaning the kitchen, doing the laundry, and vacuumed the room. When she returned to the guest room it was empty.

Carole looked to see the window open when she looked out she saw Blaine, laying on the lawn of the neighbors, unconscious in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was in a state of shock. The wind blew at her face in a cold force and the rain came down as hard as rocks. Looking to the ground she could see Blaine shivering without a shirt and soaked. Not wanting to keep the poor boy out there any longer Carol ran down the stairs and to the back door of the house. Yelling at Finn to help her.

Finn came running into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. Without asking what was going on he followed his mom outside and what he saw shocked him to the bone. There shivering on the wet ground was Blaine. He looked so small and fragile that Finn didn't want to touch him.

"What happened to this boy?" Finn asked himself. Getting an idea Finn ran back into the house, grabbed the blanket from the couch and ran back outside.

Carol was already at Blaine's side and looking at the boy.

"Blaine? Can you hear me?"

All she got was a shiver and a whimper. Looking at her son she took the blanket and wrapped it around the boy and then had Finn carry him into the house were it was warm.

Finn ran into the house and lied Blaine onto the couch and stepped back for his mom to take over.

Blaine looked worse then he did when he got here hours ago. Carol put her hand onto his forehead and noticed that his fever was way worse. Unwrapping Blaine from the blanket to get the boy over and what she saw, she didn't like. Blaine's forearm was bruised and i looked like the bone was trying to break skin. 'Defiantly broken'

Looking to Finn, Carol got off the floor.

"We have to get him to the hospital. His arm is broken and his fever has gotten worse. I know you don't like Blaine, but could you please carry him to the car and then you can come back inside, but please do this for me Finn."

Finn looked down at Blaine and his heart broke for the ex-Warbler. No matter how much he didn't like what Blaine did, inside he really was a good kid. And he couldn't just let him suffer like this. Sighing Finn picked Blaine up and walked to the car with Carol behind him. Putting Blaine in the back and getting in himself, Finn let Blaine's head rest on his lap like Kurt would do. Carol smiled and didn't say anything and got into the drivers seat, started the car and they were off to the hospital.

Finn sat as still as he could trying not to move Blaine, afraid of hurting the fragile boy. Finn though of all the times he wished he could hurt Blaine for what he did, but now seeing him really hurt, it was just to hard to see.

When they rushed into the ER Blaine was taken in and Carole went with him. Finn sat in the waiting room thinking, when his phone went off.

Hey are you busy today, -Mike

I'm at the hospital right now. What do you need?- Finn

Why are you at the hospital?- Mike

I came home, found out Blaine got kicked out, he tried to leave, we found him laying out in the rain.- Finn

Dude that's terrible, I can come over if you would like some company.- Mike

I would like that. Thanks Mike -Finn

Finn sat alone for ten more minutes before Mike came walking in. Along with Mercades and Artie.

"Mike told us." Mercades said before Finn could even ask.

"All that time I hated for what he did to Kurt, I didn't really want him hurt." Mercades said.

"We all feel bad now, but we can't change the past. What we need to do now is be there for Blaine." Mike said.

"Should we tell the Glee club?" Finn asked.

"We'll have a meeting right after we find out what is going on." Mike said, at that moment Carole came out.

"He has a really bad fever, and a broken arm. He is going to stay here overnight. I'm going to stay here until Burt comes with his car. Finn you can take the truck and go." Carole said.

"Mom, should we tell the New Directions?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I think they have a right to know. But don't tell them everything. The rest is Blaine's story to tell" Finn nodded and followed Mike, Mercedes and Artie out the door.

"I'll text the Glee Club." Artie said. He sent out a text message to each member saying

Emergency Glee Club meeting in an hour. If you can make it be there.

*Line Break*

An hour later, the New Directions were all in the choir room.

Mr. Shue stood up. "Guys we have something to tell you. Finn." Finn stood up and faced the Glee Club.

"Blaine has been hurt."

"What happened!" Sam was the first to ask.

"All we know is that he was at my house, he was sick as it was, then he tried to leave and we found him in the rain, unconscious with a broken arm. He's in the hospital overnight." The New Directions faces fell. They all felt bad about ignoring Blaine, they were all to caught up in their own drama.

"My dolphin." Britanny said.

"We should do something." Marley spoke up.

"We should sing him a song." Tina said.

"Woah guys. I don't think he's in the state for visitors. We are going to have to wait, but I think its a good idea. For now, we can brain storm songs" Mr. Shue said.

"I gotta head out, but you guys keep talking." Finn said and walked out the door to the choir room. Glad that the New Directions really cared. Then the thought came to him, what should he tell Kurt.

As Finn drove home he though about a way to tell Kurt that Blaine was in the hospital. 'Would he be mad? Sad? would he even care?' Finn though. Only one way to find out Finn took out his cell phone and called Kurt


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry about taking so long. been healing from my surgery and then I got the flu so now I am better and added the 4th chapter to this story. **

**thanks everyone who loves my story and I promise to update very soon.**

Read on. XD

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CAST THAT ARE IN MY STORY.**

* * *

Kurt was on a plane flying back to Lima for Christmas. He was planing on surprising everyone and his family when he showed up. Smiling to himself,Kurt tapped his fingers to the song that was playing on his Ipod. Looking out the window,Kurt saw nothing but clouds. Seeing his dad and Carol was something he needed. His boss gave him two weeks off of work so Kurt can relax and spend time with family. Things in his life were crazy, but little did he know that things are about to get even crazier.

*LINE BREAK*

Finn held his phone in front of his face. He had tried to call Kurt 6 times but it went straight to voice mail. Sighing he put his phone into his pocket and waited for Burt and his mom to call about Blaine. Yeah he was still mad at the guy for hurting his little brother, but seeing Blaine outside like that shook Finn to the core. He didn't know what to do for him.

Sitting back on their couch, Finn turned on the tv and waited.

*LINE BREAK*

Carol was in one of the rooms with Blaine as he got his arm put into a cast. and into a sling. It was a clean break so no surgery was needed. Burt was in the hallway filling out his discharge papers so they can head on home. Blaine's fever was finally low enough to take him home and watch over him.

Burt finally came back in and he carrying 3 different type of pills with him.

"Doc said he'll be hurting once he wake, so we need to make sure he's comfortable and has food then he can have these. Any word about the arm and fever?" Burt asked

Carole looked at her husband and back at Blaine.

"He said the arm was a clean break so he didn't need surgery. Once he wakes up we can take him home. We have to give him food before the pills though."

Five minutes later Blaine started groaning. Carole sat by his bedside until he fully woke. "Ready to go home?" She asked. Blaine didn't have the energy to fight, so when they discharged him he just went with Burt to his truck.

When they got to the Hummel-Hudson house hold, Blaine was put onto Finn's bed. They tried to put him in Kurt's room, but Blaine couldn't take the pain of the memories. So Blaine was lying on Finn's bed while the rest of the family was sitting in the living room watching Castle.

*LINE BREAK*

Kurt got out of his taxi and walked into his house. He quietly opened the door and sneaked into the living room where he saw his family all sitting on the couch. His dad and Carole sitting near each other, with Burt's arm on Carole's shoulders. And Finn is sitting in the arm chair in the corner. He suck up behind his dad and said, "Boo!" His dad jumped up and the look of shock on his face was all worth it.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted. Soon Kurt was pushed into hugs and kisses. "We've missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Kurt saw Carole go into the kitchen and he followed her. Carole was grabbing some pills out of the medicine cabinet. "Who needs the pills?" He saw that they were prescription and started to worry. His dad was fine to take Asprin when it was needed. So someone had to be hurt.

"Do you not know yet? I thought Finn told you." Carole was starting to worry about how Kurt would react.

"What happened." Kurt demanded.

"I don't know everything." Carole said getting some food from the fridge.

"Carole just tell me." Kurt said hitting the counter. He was worried and wanted to know who got hurt.

"Okay so on Tuesday, Burt was driving home from Christmas shopping when he saw a car on the side of the road. Blaine was inside and said that he has been homeless for about a month." Kurt gasped. Whatever he was expecting that was not it. "Burt brought Blaine here, and I started taking care of him. But then Finn started yelling so Blaine felt like he wasn't wanted here and left. We found him unconscious in the rain. We don't know how long he was there but he had a really bad fever and his arm was broken. Well, why you just come with me to see the rest." Kurt quietly followed Carole to where Blaine was lying in Finn's room. "Why don't you wait out here."

Kurt did what he was told and waited for Carole to tell him to come in. Kurt walked in and saw Blaine lying on the bed. "Kurt." Blaine whispered. Blaine looked like he was about to break at any moment.

"C-can I sit?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"No, I don't want to hear your apologizes." Kurt waved it off.

"No I deserve all that I got."

"No you didn't Blaine. We should talk about this when you are better. For now, can we just cuddle, I really missed that."

"Um.. sure. Come lay here." Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Sing to me?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Kurt turned his shoulder to see Blaine asleep. Kurt wiggled out of the bed and went back downstairs.

"Hey Finn, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Kurt said remembering that there were not enough beds for everyone to have no.

"No I'll sleep on the couch its fine, I sleep here most of the time anyway." Kurt nodded. And went down to get ready.

"Okay, well I'm tired I'm gonna head to bed. Night."

"Night Kurt." Kurt went down and got ready for bed taking a quick shower and changing into sweats and a T-shirt.

Kurt had one thought that night, how much he truly missed Blaine.


End file.
